


The Laws Of Attraction

by endlessdaydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, dramione - Freeform, one of my longer fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessdaydreaming/pseuds/endlessdaydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There should be a law stating that you're not allowed to be attracted to your old enemy.. or your little brother's girlfriend.. or the girl your best mate fancies. Sadly, there's none. So I guess we'll have to be big boys and fight it out like real men."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted in fanfiction.net, tumblr, and wattpad. This was written last year, so I apologize for the somewhat horrible story-telling. I think (at least I do think) that I've improved since then.

Sitting in his usual train compartment with Teddy, Blaise, Greg, and Pansy was something Draco missed. They were on their way for their 7th and final year in Hogwarts, on board the Hogwarts Express, since the whole war had ended a year ago and Voldemort was finally dead and gone.

Though much of the Wizarding world was still trying to fix up their lives, it was nice to see Purebloods lowering their pride, even if it wasn't by much, to work with the half-bloods and muggle-borns in fixing up their broken homes and shops. Maybe, just maybe, the whole blood status thing could be forgotten once and for all.

"Drake, you're awfully quiet. What are you thinking, mate?" Theo waggled his eyebrows.

Draco tore his gaze from the window and grinned at his friend. He was the only one who was allowed to call Draco nicknames like 'Drake'. "Definitely not what you're thinking I'm thinking, Teddy." And Draco was the only one who was allowed to call his best mate names like 'Teddy'.

If any other student tried calling Draco nicknames, they'd earn a glare from him that would give them nightmares for ages. And maybe a few hexes here and there – Blaise should know. Teddy would just ignore whoever it was that dared to call him by a nickname, but then again he was nicer and mushier than Draco.

Draco would never admit it, but he liked sparring words with Theodore Nott. He was his best mate. Ever since before the war, he respected Teddy and considered him as his equal – and that's a lot to say from a Malfoy.

Teddy was smart. Among all his friends, Teddy was the only one who could keep up with Draco's sparring, and counter him, even. He ranked second in their year, and defeatedly, Draco was third. That was alright for Draco, because he got most of the girls, anyway.

Aside from his vast knowledge in all things brainy, Teddy's dark, messy, sexy hair and black, seemingly bottomless eyes make him just as much as a wanted man in Hogwarts as Draco was. Even if he didn't engage in any sports such as Quidditch, Teddy still managed to stay built just right. Not too lanky and not too bulky.

But the biggest reason as to why he had Draco's respect was the long white scars Teddy had all over his body – proof of his similarities with Draco.

Draco was never punished using anything that might leave a permanent scar. Maybe a slap, a punch here, and a Crucio there, but never something sharp as to permanently leave a mark on his skin. Teddy wasn't as lucky.

Theodore Nott Sr. was a Death Eater as well, and was close friends with Lucius Malfoy. That being said, they shared all the same beliefs, and instilled those in their sons. Nott Sr. was just a tad bit too violent. Teddy's scars proved his struggle with his father – something Draco knew a little bit too well. Draco respected him for that – they both did. They were both tormented as a child, forced to cram their fathers' beliefs inside their heads with the use of all kinds of force, and yet they were both standing there right now – tattered and bruised physically and emotionally, but alive...unlike their tormentors who now lay in their wakes because of said beliefs. Ironic.

"What are you thinking I'm thinking that you're thinking then, hm?" Teddy grinned back.

"Shut up, both of you," Pansy breathed, perched on Blaise's lap, her robes discarded somewhere and her clothes all crumpled.

The two had been all over each other ever since they entered the privacy of their compartment. Well, not entirely private, since Greg, Draco, and Teddy were there too but the two were determined to ignore the presence of the other three and went right on to snogging passionately. At least they didn't shag, Draco thought. But then again, maybe that would be a good show. Draco snickered.

"Your horrible voices are giving me an unwanted cold shower," Blaise groaned. He buttoned up his shirt that had previously four buttons opened, and gently moved Pansy to his left – an empty seat next to Draco.

Pansy sulked, getting Blaise's unspoken message – they weren't getting to go far as long as there was other people in the compartment. She sneakily placed a hand on Draco's thigh, rubbing up and down. "Draco..." she purred.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Down, Pansy, unless you want Blaise to kick my arse. I'd gladly kick him back, but then you'd be all over me, screaming and scratching because I killed your boyfriend."

Pansy was Draco's ex. A name under Draco's Past Girlfriends and Sexfriends book. It was 25 pages long, back-to-back, font-sized 8, no skipped lines. Pansy was different, because she was a friend. He'd known her since before Hogwarts, as her parents often attended his mother's Pureblood tea parties and brought her along with them. They had slept with each other, and tried for a relationship, but it was clear it wasn't going to work. Draco was not a man of dedication, and he couldn't stand when Pansy got needy and mushy. Pansy was a woman with many needs, and couldn't stand when Draco ignored her and didn't want to cuddle and go shopping with her. In the end, they agreed to stay friends, always having each other back, hexing anyone that would lay a dangerous finger on the other.

Blaise, however, was a suitable boyfriend for Pansy. He was willing to oblige to Pany's many needs in exchange for good sex. And Pansy was all about good sex.

"Stop seducing my girlfriend, Malfoy," Blaise playfully threatened.

"Oh? Jealous that I've got more charm than you?" Draco smirked.

"You've got less charm than Hagrid, mate," Blaise snickered.

Draco and Teddy laughed, and once more, Draco wished Crabbe was here with them. He wasn't one to vocally pronounce that he missed his friend, but he did. and he could see that everyone else did as well. Greg hadn't been the same since Crabbe...died. He became awfully quiet and secluded, and wouldn't speak unless he was directly spoken to. Draco would've done that more often, except he didn't know what to say. He wasn't much of the comforting and sensitive type. For Godric's sake, I'm not a Hufflepuff, Draco thought.

Draco risked a glance at Gregory Goyle, who was seated across him, looking out the window. He checked up on Greg as discreetly as possible. As much as he was worried about his sudden silence, he didn't want to be known as a soft Hufflepuff who was all loving and caring and all that nonsense shit.

Greg's eyes seemed lifeless. His thoughts were somewhere else as he watched the scenery before him roll. There were bags under his eyes – clearly he wasn't eating well. Gone was the boy who used to be chubby and big, who acted as Draco's lacky and bodyguard. He was thin now – stick thin, in fact. He didn't seem to be eating well, and he looked deathly pale – paler than Draco, even.

"Hey Head Boy, don't you have a meeting with the Head Girl?" Teddy teased, eying the shiny Head Boy's badge pinned on Draco's robes. "If you don't do your job well, I might just take it back."

Draco was startled out of his thoughts, jumping a bit. "Who cares, the Head Girl can wait. She can stay dreaming about having a meeting with yours truly for a few more minutes. And, you're the one who turned down the position of Head Boy, Teddy, saying you didn't want the responsibility, so now you're not allowed to take it back," Draco said, smirking.

He imagined the Head Girl getting all hot and bothered by the thought of spending time with Hogwarts' Number One Prince – Draco Malfoy. But then Draco remembered who the Head Girl would most likely be, and frowned.

"Do you know who she is, yet?" Pansy asked, peering at a floating compact to fix her make-up.

"I think it's obvious, even if I don't really know for sure," Draco drawled.

"Granger, you mean," Teddy said, crossing his legs and slumping on his seat.

Draco turned to his best mate and raised his brow. "What are you getting all nervous about? You're not the one who's going to be stuck with that bush for an hour."

Draco knew that Teddy always did that when he was nervous. Either he crossed his legs and slumped on his seat, or shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight.

Teddy looked away and Draco could swear he saw him turning slightly red. "Nothing," Teddy muttered.

Blaise must have seen it as well, because he suddenly roared out, "Don't tell me you fancy Granger?"

Pansy was applying lipstick when Blaise said it, and ended up jerking her hand suddenly, causing her to drag the lipstick across her cheek. She glared at Blaise and fixed the mess.

Draco didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to laugh, and a part of him was...angry? He shook his head. He had no reason to be angry, and laughing at his best mate wasn't a good idea. "Shut it, Blaise. Teddy's all grown up now," Draco teased.

Teddy grew redder and was about to retort when suddenly their compartment door slid open. There stood a woman Draco swore he had never seen before - because if he had, he would've gotten laid.

His mouth hung open, and so did Blaise's. Teddy was turning even redder, and Pansy's eyes were wide with shock. Greg just stared, confused.

"Oi! Ginny! let go of Harry's arm! We're trying to play chess here," Ron said, rolling his eyes at his sister's public display of her affection towards his best mate.

"Shut it, Ronald, unless you want me to Bat-Bogey hex you," she hissed at him, still holding Harry's hand and leaning on his arm.

Harry, not wanting to settle another argument between his girlfriend and her brother, decided to ignore them and contemplate his next move.

"Ron's just jealous he hasn't gotten anyone to show affection to, Gin," Hermione giggled, not looking up from her book. She was glad to be with her friends again, on the way to her home – Hogwarts. The war was over, and all of the students were returning back to Hogwarts to finish their schooling.

She was used to Ginny and Harry's relationship, seeing as she had spent her time in the Burrow with Harry and the Weasley's after the war. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were happy to have her. They were practically her second mum and dad, as her first were...

She shook her head. I have a meeting to go to, now's not the time to think about this, she thought, as she closed her book and stood to leave.

She saw Ron staring at her. "What is it, Ron?" she asked.

Ron grew red and shook his head, returning to boring holes at the chess board.

Ginny smirked at him. "Oh, 'Mione, has Charlie owled you yet?" she asked innocently, keeping her eyes on Ron.

Just as she thought he would, Ron suddenly frowned. Ginny stifled a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slid the door of their compartment open. "I just saw him before we left, of course he wouldn't." But as soon as she said so, a ruffling sound came from outside their window. She turned around and saw the Weasley's owl clawing at them to open up. Clearly, it was hard to keep pace with the train as it traveled to Hogwarts.

Ron stood and opened the window to let the owl in before shutting it again. He took the rolled parchment from the owl's leg and opened it before he sent the owl away.

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny watched him as his face turned from surprised, to disgusted, and finally to annoyed. "It's for you," he mumbled, handing it to Hermione.

Surprised as to who it came from, Hermione took the parchment from Ron and read it.

'Mione,

I know you just left, but already I'm missing making fun of you – just kidding. I hope you have fun in your 7th year at Hogwarts. It makes me bloody jealous that my git of a brother gets to be with you when I can't, but duty calls for me back in Dragon Country, and your books and studies are stealing you away from me.

I'll be flying to Australia tonight, and Mum and Dad are busy fussing over me – I'd rather you fuss over me than them, but I think you've done enough of that before you left.

I really do wish you didn't have to study anymore so you could just come with me and I didn't have to miss you like this. (Ron, I know you're reading. Be a good little boy and give it to Hermione. Try to keep your puke in your throat, too.) At least I'll be going to my Dragons, but it feels empty without you beside me.

I hope to see you soon. I miss you, much more than I'm letting on. Owl me back when you can.

Yours until Ron stops being a git,

Charlie

Hermione smiled as she read the letter. She folded it and tucked it in her robes.

"Honestly, you lot are making me puke, acting like some love-sick puppies," Ron mumbled.

"You're just jealous 'Mione's with Charlie and not you," Ginny grinned, taking a stab at Ron's heart.

That seemed to do the trick, as Ron reddened and mumbled more.

Hemione shook her head and left the compartment, heading to McGonagall for their Head Boy and Girl meeting.

She was surprised to see McGonagall outside their compartment, about to knock.

"Ms. Granger. Perfect, I was just about to call you," she said, adjusting her spectacles.

"Good morning, Professor. Nice to see you again," Hermione greeted.

McGonagall smiled at her. "Yes, I could say the same to you as well, Ms. Granger. Although I believe I would have to require you to locate the whereabouts of the Head Boy, as I doubt he would come on time on his own will," she shook her head.

"Yes, of course, Professor. Who am I looking for, exactly...?" Hermione asked, as she didn't know the identity of the Head Boy yet.

"Oh yes, I forgot to inform you. Mr. Malfoy will be joining you as Head Boy this year," she stated.

Hermione wasn't that surprised. She thought it was either Malfoy or Teddy who'd get the role of Head Boy. She didn't like it and would rather it was Teddy, but she had to admit, Malfoy was smart and he was responsible when he wanted to be. The younger ones were afraid of him, and that, she guessed, was an asset. One snarl and the first years would be easily handled. Though Hermione didn't like the idea of getting her way done through threats, admittedly, threats made everyone follow orders more quickly and efficiently – especially if they were threats that came from a certain blond Slytherin.

She nodded at the Professor and set out looking for Draco Malfoy.

Standing outside the Slytherin compartment where Hermione was sure Malfoy and his...posse were, she was about to knock when she heard a roar of laughter from inside the room. It sounded a lot like Zabini.

"Shut it, Blaise. Teddy's all grown up now," a voice from within the compartment drawled. Hermione would know that drawl if she heard it asleep – it was Draco Malfoy.

More laughter came from within the room, and she decided to just get it over with. She slid the door open and leaned in.

"I was informed that the Head Boy this year is, in fact, you, Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly, as the people in the room were staring at her, all with looks of surprise and shock. She wondered why.

Glancing about in the room, Hermione saw Theodore Nott, or Teddy, he told her to call him, who was seated on her right, mouth slightly agape. He looked flushed. Is he sick?, she thought. Zabini sat across him, to Hermione's left, mouth hanging open wider than Teddy's. His eyes looked like they were going to burst out. Pansy Parkinson sat beside him, and she looked like she was in the middle of wiping something off her cheek when Hermione came in, causing her to stop mid-action. Beside her was Draco Malfoy, mouth slightly apart. Hermione grinned a bit, seeing that confused slash surprised look grace itself upon Draco Malfoy's "perfect" face. Across him was Gregory Goyle. At least, she thought it was. He was stick thin and deathly pale, not like the ogre he used to be before.

Draco shut his mouth before he started drooling. Besides, Malfoys did not embarrass themselves by looking like a hungry dog – no matter how delicious looking the meal is. His eyes widened as he registered the voice that was addressing him. No freaking bloody way! It's Granger!, he thought.

While Hermione was doing some reconnaissance of the room, Draco observed her, sliding his eyes up and down, noting how her signature caramel eyes and brown hair were there. But the bush that he so very hated was replaced with something long and wavy, and it draped over her shoulders perfectly. Oh, it was still wild and a messy alright, but it wasn't a bush anymore – it was a rather sexy vine. Comparing a woman's hair to plants wasn't exactly polite, but it was the most accurate description Draco could think of.

Recovering quickly from his momentary shock, as he was trained to do, Draco put on his most annoying smirk and stood up. "Well, well. Couldn't wait, Granger? I don't blame you. Everyone wants to have even a tiny bit of my precious time," he drawled, rising from his seat.

His drawl disrupted Hermione's observing of the room. It was then that she got the chance to have a good look at him. She noticed that he grew taller, and his hair was even fairer than the last time she saw him, which was around half a year ago. His eyes were not the stormy gray they used to be, but were now shining like liquid silver. He wasn't even as pale anymore. He looked...happy. Well, he was smirking at her, but even his smirk seemed different. Perhaps the war had changed them all.

Draco let his eyes rake over her obviously. "Looks like you've grown up," he said, raising a brow, looking absolutely smug about the whole thing.

She was angry again. How dared he be so arrogantly rude? She was so polite to him! She even walked all the way down here just to remind him not to be late!

She narrowed her eyes and stared right into his silver eyes, trying to get her message across non-verbally: Stop being such a self-righteous prat.

Draco almost smirked again as she stared him down. God how he loved the way she always had to be so damn fiery.

"I'd gladly not waste any of your preciously valuable time if it weren't one of my vast responsibilities as Head Girl, Malfoy," she spat. "And yes, maybe I have. I can see that you haven't, however. You still look like atrocious little incorrigible ferret," she finished, pleased with her rebuttal. Let's see you counter that, Malfoy, her inner-self challenged.

Draco smirked even wider. He looked like a crocodile, bearing it's white teeth to its prey, making Hermione even more frustrated.

He stepped closer to her, stopping just inches away from where she stood. Hermione felt her breath catch and her stomach turn. She hoped it didn't show. She kept her stand, glaring at him, into his silver eyes...

"Using big words won't scare me away, Granger."

His eyes locked with hers. Hermione felt her legs turn into jelly, but she didn't step back. No, you can't lose to Malfoy, she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know I was using words that were too big for you to understand. Next time, I'll stick to one-syllable words, alright?" She smirked, pleased with how it sounded. It came out better than she thought it would.

The only problem was her beating heart, which seemed to go into over-drive. She crossed her arms, hoping it wouldn't jump out of her chest.

Her internal self cheered as she saw him twitch. She won this round. "For your information, my vocabulary is vast enough to comprehend whatever it is you end up babbling all the time. Now please move your humongous arse out of the way so we can head on to McGonagall and have that meeting; unless you did come here just so you can see my beautiful face," he sneered.

His bangs fell in front of his eyes then, in a wave of flawless movement. His platinum blonde hair glowed as the sun from outside the window shone in. She was so fixated on the way his hair sparkled that his sneer woke her from her trance.

"If your brain processes what I say as babbling, then I think you need to head over to St. Mungo's to see if it isn't malfunctioning," Hermione smirked once again, proud of her brain for functioning properly when her heart was clearly not.

She stepped back, ready to exit while she was still sane. She couldn't believe that all her brain was processing was how...handsome Malfoy looked. She shivered internally.

"Oh, and I believe you just admitted that you've been staring at my arse, since you knew it was...humongous, as you put it. Never knew you were quite the pervert, Malfoy. Annoying, immature ferret, sure, but not pervert. At least now I get to add another adjective to connect to your name," she added. She was about to slide the door close when a wonderful retort popped into her mind.

She stuck her head in the gap, smiling, before she said, "Oh, and one last thing. Maybe you should get your eyes checked at St. Mungo's as well. I think your vision's all messed up if you can consider yourself even the slightest bit beautiful." She almost choked saying the word, and tried to cover up with a smirk.

"Meeting's at the first compartment up front, Pervert," she continued before sliding the door shut and walking away, trying to keep a smile on her face to show that she wasn't affected at all.

That, was one big lie.

Draco stood there, appalled, watching the door that Hermione left from. Did he, Draco Malfoy, just get out-witted by Granger? Draco Malfoy, master of sarcasm, insults, and all things mean, out-witted by goody-goody-two-shoes "won't hurt a fly" Granger? Well, not really the "won't hurt a fly" part. She did sock him that time in third year.

Blaise started laughing again. "Draco, you got owned!" he cried. Pansy was giggling and Teddy was snickering. Greg was smiling, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

"But ooh boy, is it just me, or is she suddenly hot?" Blaise whistled.

"Shut it," Draco and Teddy hissed at the same time. They both looked at each other, surprised. Then they grinned at each other.

Theo stood and examined something on the floor. "What's this?"

Draco bent down to see. There was a folded up piece of parchment on the floor. He looked at Teddy, and Teddy nodded his head, telling Draco to open it.

Draco peeled it open cautiously, then started reading it. Draco's face turned from amused, to disgusted, then to completely annoyed. The parchment was then chucked to Teddy, as Draco sat back in his seat, fuming.

Catching the parchment floating through the air, Teddy excitedly started reading it. It had to be good if it made his best mate change moods in a matter of seconds – and showing it publicly. It took a lot to make his best mate all wound up, especially so wound up that he forgot he was a Malfoy who needed to be all "cool and calm" all the time.

Teddy stifled a laugh before reading on with the letter.

Then it was his turnto be laughed at. When he looked up from the parchment he was reading, Draco was laughing at him, and Blaise, Pansy, and Greg were looking at him curiously.

"What's in the parchment that's got even you all weird, Theo?" Pansy asked sweetly, probably hoping to be allowed to read it as well.

Teddy quickly recovered, folding back the parchment and looking Draco in the eyes. I think we should give it back to her.

Draco stopped laughing and nodded. Yes, we should. I'll give it, I'm on the way to the meeting anyway.

Teddy nodded, handing him the piece of parchment.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that whole 'silent communication' nonsense," Pansy grunted, taking Blaise's hand and pulling him up to exit the compartment. "We'll be in Millicent and the others' compartment. Greg, you coming?" She turned to Greg, who stood up and nodded, following them out of the compartment.

"Try not to aggrivate her, mate," Teddy said to Draco, trying to keep his voice calm as he summoned a book from his bag and sat down to read.

Not that any words from the book were going in his head, but he needed it to calm down. Granger and Weasley. The same Weasley that came over to them that Quidditch practice summer, when he was with Granger talking. They were discussing the rights of house elves, and he was busy looking at her glowing hair, twinkling eyes, and pink lips...Wait, what?

Teddy shook his head to clear it, focusing on remembering the scene a few months ago.

Hermione and he were talking...then a red-head came. Was that Charlie? No, his name was something like..Don. Con? Mon? Ah, Ron. Bloody git, he was. Teddy tensed just thinking about it. The red-head just stormed to them and told Teddy to "get his slimy, Slytherin, stuck-up, Death Eater ass away from Hermione." Teddy was about to glare at him and retort, but Hermione stood up for him. He was quite shocked, at that. He knew she was brave and all, being Gryffindor's Princess, but he didn't think she had forgiven him yet for being a Death Eater. When he first approached her, she was quite hesitant, but they clicked right away, and she became more trusting.

Teddy wondered at the time if she was stupid for quickly trusting a previous enemy, but then he realized that she was just giving him a chance – something nobody else had given him since Voldemort's death. She smiled at him, when no one else (aside from Draco and the Slytherins) did, because he was a former Death Eater.

"Sure thing, Teddy," Draco drawled, interrupting Teddy's thoughts.

Teddy looked up to see a grin on Draco's face before Draco left the room, whistling. The door sclosed behind him, and Teddy was left alone.

Oh shit, Teddy thought. Draco whistling and grinning was never a good sign.

Hermione sat in the first compartment of the Hogwart's Express, trying to calm down as she waited for McGonagall and Malfoy to arrive.

Malfoy.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about him. Not even a little bit. She was with Charlie. And besides, Malfoy hated her guts. He practically sneered at her all throughout their conversation. Why was she even...attracted to him?

As much as she hated to admit it, she was attracted to Malfoy. When they first met at this same compartment when they were first year, and he had entered offering his friendship to Harry, she remembered thinking how she thought his pale blond hair was beautiful, and that his eyes were absolutely breathtaking.

That was when he hadn't opened his mouth and insulted both her and Ron.

He spent every day of their life since then tormenting her, and she had nothing but complete dislike of him. But during the war...in their Manor with Bellatrix as she tortured Hermione...Malfoy looked different. She had tried to look at him, to ask for help. She thought he'd sneer and laugh and walk away, but he didn't. He looked right back at her, with his stormy gray eyes, full of regret and worry. It was as if...he was apologizing that he couldn't do anything.

Now that the war was over, everyone was starting to be friends again. She even managed to be friends with Theodore Nott, a Slytherin she met while the Slytherin Quidditch team and the Gryffindor team had a friendly, over the summer Quidditch game. Malfoy wasn't there.

She had been sitting on a bench, reading, and she had felt someone sit beside her. She glanced up and saw a dark haired boy reading as well. He must have felt the weight of her gaze, because he looked up and smiled. It was then they started to talk. He wasn't bad – he was smart, and had many things in common with Hermione.

She still, however, preferred Draco's silver eyes to his black ones. Oh Godric, she groaned inwardly. She shook her head, trying to get anything Draco Malfoy related off her mind. She remembered Charlie's letter, and reached into her robes to re-read it. Maybe then she'll get that ferret off her mind.

Rustling through her robe frantically, she tried to find Charlie's letter. It wasn't there. She groaned. She must have dropped it somewhere.

"Looking for this?"

She looked up, startled.

Draco Malfoy was leaning on the doorway, parchment in hand.

He didn't look very happy, either.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as Hermione sat back against the seats, an arm rested on the windowsill. She stared at the seat in front of her, oblivious to the fact that he was already, in fact, by the doorway. The light from outside the window made her hair glow, and Draco was again flabbergasted as to how the bush hair of hers before became a mass of sexy vines. Again with the plant analogy, but hey, plants are sexy (for Draco, at least).

He slid his gaze downwards, and smirked at how the school robes did nothing to cover her figure, baggy as they were. She wasn't too thin, like most girls were, and she wasn't fat either – she was just right, and it made her so damn sexy.

His eyes slip up to her face. She had always been pretty, Draco admitted. But this time, she was out-right beautiful. Her eyes shone brighter, her lashes were longer, her lips were redder, and everything else was just..perfect on her.

Suddenly, she started rummaging through her robes. Draco frowned. He knew what she was looking for.

"Looking for this?"

Hermione's head snapped up, startled. She saw the letter in his hands and gawked at him. One, because the letter was in his hands, and two, because the light from outside the window was hitting his hair in such a way that it made his platinum blond hair sparkle. His bangs fell over his eyes – eyes than shone like liquid silver.

"Are you just going to sit there and gawk at me? I know It's hard to take your eyes off of me, but please, try to do so anyway," Draco smirked.

Clearly, he was not happy about the letter he found, but showing his discontentment wouldn't get him anywhere. He didn't even understand why he was so annoyed in the first place. It's just that suddenly, Charlie Weasley was rubbing him in all the wrong places. It's a good thing he graduated years ago, because if he didn't...

That snapped her out of her daze, and she started shifting around in her seat. How was she going to explain her relationship with Charlie? She was embarrassed to talk about it, as she wasn't used to talking about relationships so openly. She remembered what Charlie wrote in the letter, and suddenly she turned red.

Draco frowned at her uncomfortable shifting. Why would she be uncomfortable? Unless...Unless she really is together with the Dragon-Weasel.

"Weasel got your tongue, Granger? More specifically, a Weasel named Charlie," Draco snarled. He knew he should keep his temper in check, since he had absolutely no reason to get angry over the piece of parchment, but he couldn't help it. Hermione was clearly red, and she was biting her lower lip, contemplating her response. She was so damn cute. Draco just got angrier. Charlie Weasley got this reaction out of her?

Hermione felt herself grow redder, as her suspicions of Draco reading the letter were confirmed. Of course he read it. Who wouldn't? She groaned.

"I-It's nothing," she stammered, mentally slapping herself for sounding so weak. She recoiled right away. "As a matter of fact, you shouldn't be reading other people's personal letters, Malfoy. I should be snarling at you," She snarled back, arms crossing her chest. That's right, I'm not the one who's invading personal space, here. I'm the one who should be getting angry, not him.

Draco smirked. Now his Gryffindor princess was back. Though the embarrassed Hermione was cute, the fierce Hermione turned him on. Not even boys stood up to him, and yet here she is, Hermione Granger, standing up to him without even flinching.

Oh fiddlesticks, Hermione cursed inside. The look he gave her was making her legs turn into jelly again. He stepped forward, sliding the door closed behind him. Being so focused on his predatory moves, Hermione didn't notice the wandless locking and silencing spell he placed on the compartment.

He slowly stepped towards her as she tried to put on a brave front, standing up and glaring at him for all she was worth, hoping he would stop in his tracks. Her glare turned into a look of surprise as he smirked even winder. He was right in front of her, smirking like a sexy son of the devil, as he slammed a hand on the wall behind her. She flinched a bit, panicking as he leaned in towards her, his lips inches from hers. "Tsk tsk, Granger. You should be saying 'thank you'. I came to personally return this to you," he breathed, his breath tingling on her skin.

She looked into his eyes and practically melted. His lips was inches from hers – Merlin, she wanted to kiss them. Hermione, what are you thinking? That's Draco Malfoy! You're with Charlie! She thanked her brain as it woke her up from her trance. She swallowed before opening her mouth. "The only time I ever utter those words to you is when the world ends," she said. To her complete and utter horror, she found herself whispering it. She had meant for a straight and loud condescending tone.

Draco grinned, and Hermione's heart slammed into her chest harder. Merlin's beard, why did he have to be so sexy? He leaned into her ear, and Hermione felt her legs about to give. His free hand snaked around her waist and supported her, pulling their bodies tighter together. She breathed deeply, smelling his perfume. He smelled like almonds and mint – sweet but repelling. She couldn't stop taking his scent in. "Only you can ever manage to retort a come back in a situation like this," he chuckled, tickling her ear.

She shivered. Draco's hand started to warm her back by rubbing across it. Finally, her wall is crumbling, Draco thought. He had her uncomfortable, and her courage was breaking. It was an accomplishment for Draco. Hermione was trapped in-between the seats and he could feel her breath hitch.

Her arms on her chest fell back to support herself on the wall behind her. Her legs would no longer hold, and her resolve was beginning to weaken. Her head was turning fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. "Stay away from me, Malfoy," she managed to hiss.

He felt the tingling travel across his body just from a mere breath. Godric, what was she doing to him?

"Why, afraid that if I come any closer you'll want me, Granger?" he whispered, pulling back a bit to look into her eyes. He smirked, seeing the fire in her eyes extinguish into something else – nervousness.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Oh Merlin. He was smirking again, his beautiful face taking up her vision. She closed her eyes to block out his face, and took a deep breath to prepare herself to deny him.

"Yes." Oh damn. She did not just say that!

What did she say? Draco's eyes widened. He didn't expect that. He expected a witty come back, like she always had available, as if she spends her time thinking of smart-ass replies just for him. He watched her, feeling her heart beat against his chest fast and hard.

"Good, now shut up so I can kiss you," he muttered. Her eyes opened as he tilted his head and kissed her, softly.

Hermione's eyes opened with shock, and suddenly she couldn't think anymore – Draco kissed her. His lips were soft. They weren't like Ron's clumsy and wet ones, or Viktor's rough ones. They were like Charlie's, but less gentle...like Draco would die if he didn't get more of her.

If this was any other girl Draco would've lavished her already, but he didn't want to scare Hermione away. Actually, he didn't plan on this happening at all. He was just supposed to seduce her a little, until she came unto him, so that he can finally boast to the world that he had snogged – and even possibly shagged – Hermione Iron Knickers Granger. But when they were already inches away from each other, he lost his control. For the first time in his life, he lost his control. And thus, he kissed her.

His chest pounded and he couldn't breathe – it was just a simple kiss, for Merlin's sake! It was just a peck, even! Why was he feeling like this? Since when was he such a virgin?

His hand left the wall and attached itself on her hair, feeling the velvety waves for the first time. If they were "vines", as he described, they were really soft "vines". He pushed her closer to him, and she groaned. He felt her eyes flutter close, and her arms left the wall to wrap around Draco's neck. Merlin, she was kissing him back!

Draco felt the last strand of his control snap when she started fingering his hair. He was pulled closer by Hermione's hands, and he chuckled a bit mid-kiss. Hermione's brain then snapped back into action. I'm making out with Draco Malfoy. He kissed me. He's touching me, when nobody has even gotten this far with me – even Charlie.

Suddenly, Hermione tore away from the kiss and Draco's cheek was stinging. He felt Hermione's weight vanish from his lap and he opened his eyes. In front of him, Hermione was on the verge of tears, hands clenched on her sides – she had slapped him.

"What the hell, Granger?" He snarled, rubbing his stinging cheek. As he remembered, she enjoyed it. Kissed back, even. Why the hell did she have to slap him? Why the hell did she stop kissing him?

"H-How dare you! Y-You knew! You knew I was with Charlie!" Hermione screamed at him, tears now openly falling. He was just making out with you to get into your pants – to boast that he had gotten your virginity before your boyfriend did, her mind told her.

Draco grit his teeth at the mention of the Dragon-Weasel's name. Wrong name to say. His anger rose as he stood, glaring at her. "As I recall correctly, Granger, you were enjoying yourself and you kissed me back," he hissed, taking a step closer.

Her eyes widened. It was true. She voluntarily allowed him to do so. She cheated on Charlie. She let Draco Malfoy kiss her – and it felt good. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She stormed to the door, placing the tip of her fingers on the sliding grip and jerked her hand to open the door. It wouldn't slide open. She tried again. And again. And again, tugging harder and harder each time. She felt a searing pain on her fingers and realizes she must've broken a nail – or two. She kept jerking her hand, crying. She had to get out of the damn room!

She kept tugging it to open, and suddenly Draco saw a red streak drip down her arm. Something's bleeding. Suddenly he was feeling guilty. She was crying. She wanted to get away from him so bad that she hurt herself. "Granger-"

The sound of his voice made her realize that he must have locked the door. He planned to take advantage of you, that's why he locked the door, Her conscience jabbed at her.

"Alohorama!" She shouted, and when she jerked the door to slide open this time, it opened. She stormed out, sliding it back closed with as much force as she can.

Draco stood there, confused, angry, guilty, and hot.

She ran to her compartment, sliding the door open with the same bleeding fingers and slammed it back, feeling the pain sear up her arm. Harry, Ron, and Ginny look up at her in surprise, and saw that her fingers were bleeding and that she was crying.

"Merlin, what happened, 'Mione?" Ginny gasped, letting Harry's arm go for the first time since their whole ride. She put an arm around Hermione and led Hermione to sit beside her.

"Weren't you in a meeting with Malfoy?" Harry asked worriedly, trying to find something to wipe the blood from her fingers with.

Ron stood up suddenly, walking to the door. "I'm going to kill that bloody arsehole," he fumed. He was about to slide the door open when it slid open at it's own accord.

Ron stared at the person who opened the door, bewildered. "Weren't you with the Slytherins when we had that practice Quidditch match over the summer?" he asked the newcomer.

"I guess so, yes," the person outside the door shrugged.

Harry stood up, looking over Ron's shoulder. "Um, excuse me, who are you again?"

The boy smiled before walking around Ron and sliding the compartment door closed.

"Nott. Theodore Nott."


End file.
